Love Is Never Wrong
by BrokenGoddess1703
Summary: Malex. Don't read if you don't like.


_Hey guys. So this is a story I had posted on an account I lost the password to. After finding the account, I decided to re-write the story. I hope you enjoy it and please review. _

_BrokenGoddess1703_

Summary: Max has been acting different lately, especially around Alex. Granted, he's normally pretty "different" but this is non-Max different. He's not talking to anyone, when he does talk his voice is quieter, and he's starting to act...mean almost. Worried about him, Alex does what she does best: snoops. Only what she finds isn't exactly what she expected. What's wrong with Max and why are he and Alex suddenly so much closer than they used to be?

**Prologue**

_Max_

It was never supposed to happen this way. Falling in love with my sister was never part of the plan. But it happened. Somehow, I managed to do the impossible and fall in love with Alex Russo. My older sister. It started when she and Mason broke up...but I didn't fully realize it until they had. I'd been noticing little things for a long time...but they didn't seem all that important. After all...Alex and I had never been really close. But around the end of their relationship things got worse. Every time she kissed him...I'd get really, really mad...or way too nervous when she and I were alone together. I ignored it, of course. She was with Mason and she was my sister and there was no way I was admitting to being in love with her. It was easy then...she was with Mason and hardly ever home. When they broke up, though...I guess I just snapped. And Justin noticed.

We were sitting in the living room, watching some stupid sci-fi movie and Alex walked in. She plopped down next to me and started rifling through one of her magazines. The second she sat down, my stomach dropped and my heart raced. I took a deep breath - which didn't help because she smelled like Heaven by the way - and scooted as far as I possibly could away from her. She didn't notice, of course. Alex never really notices how weird I am. But Justin did. And I knew I'd hear about it later and decided to spend the rest of the movie trying to figure out what I was going to tell Justin. Unfortunately, I failed.

Just like I'd known he would Justin cornered me after the movie was over. I'd immediately gone off to my room and he'd followed. He knocked and I rolled my eyes, telling him to come in. Justin was the only person in the house that bothered to knock before entering a room and it was kinda annoying. He leaned against the wall and stared at me for a few minutes before saying a word.

"What was that downstairs, Max? Why'd you get all...Un-Maxlike with Alex? You guys are usually pretty close."

I gave him a blank look. "Un-Maxlike? Dude, that isn't even a word." I tried to keep the "normal facade" up and failed...miserably.

Justin raised an eyebrow at me. "You're avoiding the question, Max."

'Damn it why's he have to be so damn...Justin-like?' I thought angrily, trying to improvise.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." was all I could think of. Lame.

"You wouldn't even touch her, or look at her. Usually you guys are sitting pretty close together and talk to each other all the way through the movie. Every time Alex tried to start a conversation with you you'd shut down. Why?"

"I'm tired. Didn't get much sleep last night. Why's it any of your business anyways?"

"Max, chill dude. I was just asking a question."

"Well I'm going to take a nap. I just said I was tired. Don't you listen to anything? Why don't you go do nerd stuff and leave me alone?"

He backed out of the room without a word, shutting the door behind him. I lay back across my bed, trying to get my thoughts together. Justin was probably going to figure it out soon. He'd know that I was in love with our sister and I'd be disowned. Well, okay, this was Justin so I probably wouldn't be disowned but I'd have to answer a lot of questions that I couldn't even answer for myself yet. Or, even worse, was the possibility that he'd tell Alex and I'd have to deal with her hating me for the rest of our lives. The thought of Alex hating me wasn't one I liked. She was still my sister and I didn't want to lose her because of my dirty little secret.'You're probably overthinking things again, dude. You do this all the time. Chill already.' I told myself. I hoped I was just overthinking things. Maybe Justin wouldn't figure it out and I'd be safe. Hopefully he wouldn't because I didn't think I'd like the consequences either way.

'Maybe it won't happen. Justin can be pretty dense sometimes...'

Unfortunately I had no idea what was about to happen. If I had maybe things would have turned out different...


End file.
